Story of Scavengers: Bandit
by Fern the nightwing-rainwing
Summary: I will be telling the story of bandit before, when, and after Bandit was with a dragon. I will be making a story for each scavenger in Wings of Fire, and also making some up! I am a want-to-be writer, so I can take criticism. You can also spam update all you like! Have a wonderful time reading, because there aren't enough scavenger stories!
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"C/spanspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"HAPTER ONE/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"IT CAN'T GET WORSE/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I LOVE my family! And they love me! I have Mom, dad, Jake, Josh, and me, Robby. We live in the beautiful artic. My family and me are going hunting tomorrow, finally I can prove myself as a worrior. I WILL make my family proud. I fall asleep exited for tomorrow, I will hunt a whole dragon for them. Those no-good flying land sharks have nothing on me! I can't wait!

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

"OH MY GOD TODAYS THE DAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "EVERYONE GET UP!"

All my brothers woke up with puzzlement and anger

"What do you want, Robby..." my brothers said in unison, I wonder if they know what day it is.

"It's hunting day!" I said, a little calmer than last time

"Ok then." Josh said

How could you not be exited for hunting day!? Anyways, I'm packing up all the wooden and bronze spears when I hear my parents yelling to hurry up. I run out on this snowy day. It's sooo beautiful, this is going to be a good hunt! I embark on my quest to hunt food for the week, my mom keeps on repeating boring rules

1\. No walking on thin ice

2\. No goofing off

3\. No sudden movements

4\. No flashy items

5\. No interacting with dragons

6\. Always stick together

I hate damn rule number 5, but I have to follow, or else I won't be able to hunt! I went out with Josh in my group this time, hopefully it was the right choice. I start catching up to Josh, then I see a polar bear on a snowy hill and start running silently.

"My god, is that a polar bear bear?!" I whispered, hoping to get a genuine awnser.

"Oh no, it's a seal!" Josh said sarcastically

"Wow, well played" I whispered. He is WAY smarter than me and I hate it.

I can't believe I'm hunting a polar bear! We snuck Dow to the second hill. When we were about to strike, 3 baby cubs popped out.

"Get down!" My brother said, quite harshly actually

"wha-"

"GET DOWN!" He yelled.

I looked over and saw a Frost(Icewing) right in FRONT OF US! OH NO, THIS IS THR END! As I duck, I see 3 more frosts join him, and there heading toward us! No, no, no! I can't die! This can't get worse!


	2. Story of Scavengers: Bandit Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **BUT IT DID**

Welp this is the end. Goodbye igloo, family, hunting, snow flakes, and music. I'll miss you. I close my eyes, waiting for the cold embrace of a frost. Then, I felt the hands not of a frost, but of my brother...JOSH IS ALIVE, IM ALIVE! We weren't eaten! I hug my brother as we start heading home.

"Were alive!" I screamed "Robby and Josh, the SURVIVORS!"

"Shhhhhh" Josh scolded. "They could still be around here."

I argued back. "No, they fle-"

Frosts came crashing down on the snow. There were 5 big dragons and one small one. Josh was outside the circle of dragons around me. He was calling out my name and banging on the dragon's feet. One of the monsters growled and frost-blasted him

"NOOOO!" I screamed

He can't be dead. I can't live without him. I loved him. The smaller frost pulls out some sort of bird cage. What the heck?! Why is he trying to take me prisoner? I'm confuzzled. Then, the smaller one smiles and grabs me. I squirmed like I'm supposed to, but it was no use, he was able to keep me still. He gently placed me in the cage like he WANTED me to live. Then, in an instant, I ran for it. I can't, no I WON'T be captured by a baby frost! The frost saw my efforts and snorted while he closed the door and sealed the latch.

"I NEED TO SEE JOSH ONE LAST TIME!" I screamed, but I know that it just sounds like high pitched skweaks.

they draped a blanket over my cage and started moving. I felt a couple of jagged bumps so I looked out and saw we were FLYING! I could see the snowy hills go by in a flash to be substituted by the dunes of the deserts. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Anyways, back to the fact that I am in a cage being held captive by dragons that want to eat me. I start thinking of how to get out when we land. I start suggesting to myself to pretend that I'm sick, but then we landed. I act like I'm sick, but the frost just stared. Mabye if I entertain him... I start busting out my best swinging moves, but I just got happy grunts. I look behind me and I see a villige being taken down by frosts. I start crying, knowing there were kids younger than him in that broken down rubble of a village. I turned around and saw that the frost was sad, too. Mabye they do have feelings? I don't know, but what I do know is that I need to get home, STAT. Before I could, the blanket draped over me again. It's getting late anyways. I cuddle up on the blankets and fall asleep, hungry and alone.

I hear wings flapping, so I guess we are flying. After a few hours of watching the dunes, a mountain appeared. After we flew closer, I saw that there were about 90 dragons on it! I think they're here to auction off me. I saw frosts, nights(nightwing), seas(sea wings), browns(mudwing), rains(rainwings), and reds(skywings). I hope I get stuck with one that has good breath. I see the frost holding my cage show it to a night. The night snorted as I tripped over the water bowl the frost placed there overnight. I remembered how thirsty I was, so I started cupping water into my mouth. I looked up, and I saw all of them laughing.

"Oh ya think that's funny!" I screamed, but they laughed harder.

No use. I'm just going into a mouth anyways. Why didn't he eat me yet? It dawned on me... IM A PET! He draped the blanket over me yet again, but this time I wasn't scared, I was sad, sad that I had to be a toy of amusement to a dragon.


	3. Story of Scavengers: Bandit 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **JUST A PET**

As I was being carried through the wet, damp cave, I lift up the blanket to see true dragon madness! There were reds fighting seas, and the echoing of the walls didn't make it sound any quieter. My ears rang violently, I start trembling, are they fighting over me? I question this as the frost puts the cage down and pulls off the cover. He also unlocks the latch with his claws and throws in some raw lizards. I started gagging from the stench and ran as far away as I possibly could. The frost nudged the meat towards me as I gave him puzzled and angry glances.

"Do you expect me to eat that!" I yelled. "It's raw!"

The frost looked interested in me. At least the dragon is smart, so sometime soon he will figure out that I can't eat THAT. I start pacing the cage as the frost left, I still have to escape. Mabye I'm skinny enough for my arm to fit through the bars and unlock the hatch. As I reach for the latch locking the door, a sand walks in. I scramble for the blankets and hope it's not going to eat me. I say my prayers as it opens the door. I bolted out of the cage and into the hallway. It seemed like an eternity before there was a corner, but I ran the whole way. I ran around the corner only to find about 25 dragons in the new room. They all had hungry looks on their faces, probably wanting to eat me. They all roared and lunged at me at the same time. I barely dodged them as I ran under a sheep carcass. NOW this is the end. As I start admitting my sins, a night picked me up. I curl up into a ball as she takes me across the room. I brace myself for teeth and acid, but then I hear grunts and I felt cold claws instead. The frost is back. I start questioning if he was worried about me, but then he dunked me into the water and half drowned me, so that gave me the awnser.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DROWN ME TO CLEAN ME!" I sputtered and yelled, I don't want to have a death by drowning.

Then, out of nowhere, a tiny sand with no barb tail handed me a blueberry. I hadn't eaten for days so I don't hesitate. I get berry stains on my ripped clothes, but I don't care. The dragons won't comment. I get finished with the blueberries and look up at the dragons hungerly for some more.

"Can I have some more, I'm sooo hungry?!" I ask, I hope they give my cooked meat this time.

They handed me some more fruit and the frost took me away and put me in the cage. I lost another chance at a escape. I go under the blankets yet another time. I feel limp, I sleep too much, and I can't eat. I feel sad, like drifting away into nothing. Mabye, possibly, I'm depressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hi. I just wanted to say that school started so it's going to take longer to write stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hang In There**

No, it can't be. It just can't! I love my family, I'm scared, and I'm hopeful to get out, that debunks it. Yeah, I'm rite, I'm not depressed... I'm just crazy. I try the hand idea from last time, but failed. Then, the frost picked up the cage I was in and flew off. It wobbled back and forth, back and forth until he charged to the floor. Then, a sand, night, rain, and a sea. Then, they roared at each other, and then the frost looked at me and roared. I stared back. What did he want? I did not realize the door was open until he roared the loudest roar I've ever heard. I screamed and ran into the forest, hoping he hadn't changed his mind about the pet thing. I run as far as I can into the wet leaves and pass by a few rains that stare at me as I run, even though the frost can probably still catch up to me, to the nearest village. I ran and ran and ran until I saw a rain in my way. I tried to skid to a stop, but it caught me and flew away with me. She was bigger than the others in the rain forest. Wait... bigger! She's the queen! I know from rumors that the rains keep scavengers as pets, not for food. Honestly, I would rather be dead than be in a cage. Now I know how my pet beardie feels. I don't fight the grasping claws, I just go limp. I don't care anymore, I just want to be with Josh. I relize that the dragon is not the queen, it's just big. UUUUUUUUG... just eat me or something. This flight has been going on for hours.

"Put me down!" I said as I relize that we are making a decline. Mabye they can hear us.

The rain and I landed on a sharp, wood platform and I was in a rain village that was so beautiful, that I couldn't stop myself from gawking. The crisylized paradise and the stunning colors of the rains as they had dreams about sleeping put me in a state of shock so large that I could not move. This allowed the rain bursting with magenta and tourqoise to pick me up again and fly without a fuss. The state of shock is gone... phew! I look to see where I am, and we are flying over a village! The chimneys are smoking, the people are trading fruit, I can't help to think of my family. Mom, hair as golden as the sun on the brightest day. Her skin as warm as a fire burnt with the hottest coals, it as clear of freckles. She is very pretty, too. She is cunning, fast, and a sly thing in general. And there's my dad. He has skin that is so pale, a polar bare would be black. His hair as dark as the night without the moon, he had it in a bun it was so long. His voice was like when the wolf cried. He used to sing me this lullaby about a wolf

My heart is loyal

So I sing a good night to all

as I stab the quiet of the night

the blue cold moon

is not something to be wasted

so take it in without a fight

my energy is wasted

you got a taste of my thrilling song

the sunrise is coming goodnite

goodnite

Don't forget about my brothers. Jake, OH JAKE! He is 6, going onto seven, he has a bunch of lost teeth. He has freckles all over his body, covering up the skin he got from his father. He is so determined to be a hunter, like me, he practices on us sometimes! No need to talk about Josh, there is nothing to talk about. Tears start swelling out of my eyes, I want to go home. These fat, salty tears tell my life story in one drop. We fly down to the village of cozy homes and she drops me down and closes the cage.

I run into a man with fancy clothes and fixed up hair. He had a crowd behind him that transferred to me.

"Your new I see, welcome!" He said

"Who are you?" I said, not sounding rude, I think

"I'm sorry, where are my manners, I am the dragon speaker!" He yelled. "I can hear dragons"

"The rains took you here becau-"


	5. Chapter 5 the end

**Chapter 5**

 **Smarter Than You Think**

"The rains are studying us" The popular guy said. I'll just call him Braggy.

"Ok DRAGON SPEAKER." I said sarcastically, does he think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?

"But I am, lad. Only the most real in the land of the rain forest!" Braggy said, I am astonished he fooled all these people!

"Prove it." I said with a smirk.

"In 30 minuets a rain will come to this village of wonders and test on how smart we are." Braggy said, I can tell he was confident.

I am speechless! Would he really give away his fame just on a stupid bet? At least he was good looking. The man was chocolate brown with hair as black as night. His eyes were feel with a hint of orange. He has a bunch of tattoos of reds, does he live in the mountains? I don't know, but he and all the other townsfolk are looking at me with challenging, anticipating eyes, so I better awnser!

"I accept!" I said, confirming my awnser.

"Good" Braggy said, "See you in 30"

I am very curious about what the rains built. Did they succeed, did they build an addiquate town? Only one way to find out! I walk into the town, the buildings are very colorful! The town hall is blue and purple, while the medic center is red and yellow. Also, all the statues were so life like. They were not made by us, anybody could say that. They were oversized and there was a rain wing on the pedistool, not a human. I looked at the sun, and it is setting! 29 minuets have passed. I run to the front of the cage to see what would happen. The wind blew my already frizzled hair up and about as I galloped through the green flourishing grass. As I come up behind the gallant man, I squeal in terror as I see a rain come closer to the cage, towering over him and the man.

"Told ya!" He said calmly. I don't think he should be braving right now.

The rain walked away as he took notes on a scroll. This is my life now.

the end.

* * *

I am sooo sorry this is the end! I promise I heave a good reason! This series was the first expirament of my writing. My new series is called Fern and Hannah: Hands and Claws. If you would like to see writing like this and better, check it out! It'll be up soon! I will actually have a original plot with the ships u want! Again, this was just a test, please help me get better by helpful criticism, and I will see you guys and gals sooon!

THE END


End file.
